Nineteen hours and thirty-five minutes
by aliealouise
Summary: Ari and the Doctor have been apart for a very long time and a lot can happen in Nineteen hours and thirty-five minutes. Warning: contains adult content. One-shot.


**A/N he so this is a one shot set right after Saving the Doctor. If you haven't read it then feel free to or just read this as what it is either way enjoy.**

**WARNING: Contains adult content.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than Ari.**

Ari still couldn't believe that he was really here, that he was stood with his arms wrapped around her and his lips upon hers. She must be dreaming, she had to be, because this was to much like a dream to be real. But it was real, he was really there and as he kissed her, her heart raced and her whole body started to feel like it was on fire.

This was the third time they had kissed in only a matter of minutes and this one like the other two was different. The first was a kiss of something found, the second was one of forgiveness, but this one was all together different, this one was full of heat and passion and before she could even catch her breath he had somehow taken her jacket off and was in the process of pulling her blouse from her suit trousers and then his hands where on her back and her skin ignited with pleasure at felling just that small amount of skin on skin, but it still wasn't enough.

Pulling on his tie she loosened it and broke the kiss for only a moment as she pulled it over his head and threw it to the ground her lips finding his in less than a second, she then somehow got his jacket off and started to undo his shirt just as he pulled back from the kiss grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head before grabbing the hem of her top and pulling it up off her body.

As he dropped the top to the ground she slowly lowered her arms and watched him as he just looked at her. She was still in her white bra and apart from the time she had nearly died after being poisoned by the Zorian's he had never seen her so undressed before. In fact as she thought about it, he had never see this her in other state of dress other than in the suit that was slowly making its way to the floor.

He smiled as he looked at her and she couldn't help but blush slightly, even as he pulled her close and he ran a finger down her face, to her neck and then continued downward running it between her breast and then down her stomach until he reached her trousers, but instead of going lower he just ran his finger over the skin just above the waist band causing her to shiver.

"Your skin is still just as soft."

"You don't care that I'm different?" She asked and he looked up from watching his hand to her eyes.

"I would love you in any form."

Her heart jumped a beat at his words and she, yet again felt tears in her eyes. He had never before said that he loved her, but to hear those words in the sentence he had just said was to her the best thing he had ever said.

He smiled at her, then taking her face in both his hands he lent down and kissed her slowly, but it soon became heated again and she continued to undo his shirt until it was open and her hands found bare skin. She sighed happily as she ran her hands over his flat stomach and then up to his chest to his shoulders, intending to push his shirt of his arms, but he picked her up then and carried her back to the bed. As he led her down he started to kiss down her neck so she tilted her head to give him better access as she ran her hands through his hair and moaned slightly as he bit her gently a few times before finding her lips again crushing them with a hunger she was really begging to enjoy.

As he kissed her she let him pull her up slightly so that he could unhook her bra and then that too joined the other clothes on the floor. He then started to kiss down her neck again and then moved further down placing soft kisses along her collar bone and then over her chest till he came to her breast. Looking down at him as he lifted himself up slightly she followed his hand as he ran his fingers gently down the centre of her breast and with a feather like touch he ran the back of his fingers over her right breast till they reached the nipple, his eyes shot up to hers for a second and then he lent down and took the soft pink peak in his mouth. Ari's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation that erupted within her and she couldn't help but reach down and grab his hair keeping him in position as he licked and sucked on her. Moaning softly she whispered his name and then gasped as one of his hands reached up and his fingers started to pull and twist her left nipple. Moaning again,her hips bucked slightly and she felt him smile against her skin as he let go of both her nipples to continue kissing down her body till he came to her trousers. With ease he undid the buttons and with extreme care he undid the zip kissing the newly revealed skin just above her white knickers.

"Black would have looked better on your old body, but white with your tanned skin is very...well… I like it." He said between kisses and she could feel the heat on her skin as he blushed. As he started to pull her trousers off she lifted her hips slightly so that he could do it with ease and then they to come to rest with her other clothes. He then knelt on the bed in-between her legs and lifted one up so he could look at the buckle still holding her shoes in place. Again with deft fingers he undid the buckle and with care he took first the right shoe off and then the left kissing both feet as he did so.

When he was done he looked down at her and she smiled shyly as he took her in, she only had her knickers on now and though she should have felt self conscious under his scrutiny she couldn't help but feel totally alive and sexy.

"You are stunning." He whispered as his eyes travelled up her body till they reached her eyes. Grabbing his shirt she pulled him down until his body covered hers and he started to kiss her again as she raised one of her legs up wrapping it around the top of his leg her body loving that she could feel how hard he had become. As he kissed her she could feel her body heating up more and more and she knew if she didn't have him soon she would lose it.

"Please." She whispered as he broke the kiss only to place soft kisses on her face.

Somehow in the next few seconds he undid his trousers kicked off his shoes and they along with the trousers joined the rest of the clothes. He then tugged on her kickers and again she raised her hips helping him as he pulled them down her legs. By the time he covered her with his body his own undergarments were gone and the only thing he had left on was his shirt, again she went to push the material off his arms but again he stopped her. Frowning she went to ask him what was wrong but the words never left her mouth as he kissed her and for the first time she felt all of him pressed against her. Delving her hands into his hair she kissed him for all she was worth until he slowly started to push into her and she gasped, her back arching, her eyes opening until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask and she forced herself to look at him. He was looking at her with such concern and love she felt like crying yet again but she didn't, instead she just nodded and brought his head down so she could kiss him and with that he started to move. He took it slow at first but as she responded to each thrust bringing her hips up to met him every time he became more urgent and soon they were panting and Ari thought that her heart couldn't possibly beat any faster, but as his hand reached down between them and started to gently rub at the bundle of nerves between her legs she cried out, her whole body exploded with pleasure, her heart rate increased as it pumped adrenalin through her body and he continued to make her come until he too came within her.

As he slumped against her both of them breathing hard she found her hands moving up under his shirt her fingers gently moving over his back letting him calm down. However when her fingers found bumps and ditches along his back she stopped moving and she felt him freeze. He was still inside of her so when he sat up moving to the edge of the bed she shuddered slightly, leaving her feeling empty. As he looked at her she frowned then sat up herself as he started to do his shirt up.

"No." She whispered stopping his hands with her own. Undoing the few buttons he had done up she held his eyes as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then down his arms till it was caught on his wrists where he had cufflinks holding the material together. Leaning forward she gave him a soft kiss then stood and moved to the end of the bed where he was sitting and took in his back. It was covered in scars, they had healed long ago but the damage done to his skin was unbelievable, reaching out she ran a finger down the longest scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right side and she felt him shudder as she went about touching all the damage, her heart breaking at the thought of him in pain.

"What happened?" She asked just as he pulled the shirt back up to his shoulders and turned to her bringing his legs round till they were on the floor. She looked down at him not caring that she was stood naked before him but caring about what had caused such damage to her Doctor. Reaching out with both hands she gently took his face and lifted it so he was looking at her. "What did that to you?"

"It's a long story Ari." He said quietly pulling her to him till she straddled his legs and sat back on his knees.

"One I want to hear." She said looking down at him as he leaned his head against her chest and she wrapped her arms around him holding him against her.

"Not now." She heard him say against her skin and then he looked up at her. "I will, but not now."

Licking her lips she brushed his hair back and started to place gentle kisses on his forehead then his eyes, then his nose till she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay." She said with a small smile and then lent her forehead against his. _*I have missed you so much.* _She thought to him, and she felt him shiver as he pulled her tighter against him in response to her words and as he did so she could feel that he was hard again. Shifting slightly so that her knees rested more on the bed she lifted herself up and smiled down at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that this wont be the last time today." She said as she lowered herself down onto him.

"Because it wont be." He said pulling her head down so he could kiss her.

.*.*.*.

When Ari woke she was led on her back and for a moment she really had no idea where she was. Panicking slightly she let her eyes take in the room she found herself in and as her mind registered the colour and lay out of her room she turned to find the Doctor curled up next to her his eyes closed and but the rate of his breathing she knew he was asleep. Smiling she wanted to just stay and watch him sleep, but she really needed to get up to use the loo. As quietly as she could she disentangled herself form the covers, before taking herself to the bathroom.

Once she was done she stood by the sink and just stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and what little makeup she wore was smudged slightly, but other than that she looked exactly the same as she did this morning when she woke up in her flat. However as she smiled at herself she saw for the first time that her smile was in no way fake, it was a truly happy smile, one she had never seen on this face and she was so glad to see it.

Shaking her head she automatically reached out and grabbed the hairbrush she always kept by the sink and started to brush her hair, she was half way through it when her eyes landed on the shower. Dropping the brush she turned to the cubical and before she even stepped inside the TARDIS set the water running and by the time she stepped under the falling water it was the perfect temperature.

.*.*.*.

The Doctor woke to an empty bed his eyes just staring at the spot he knew had held Ari, but with her not being there his mind went into overdrive. Maybe he had dreamt it all, maybe he had finally lost it and had began to hallucinate. Or maybe he was ill, nah he couldn't be ill his body felt okay and he hadn't notice untoward symptoms of being ill.

Sitting up he looked down at himself, he still wore his shirt though he had taken off the cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves, but that was all he had on. Frowning he got up, grabbed his boxers and was halfway pulling them on when he noticed clothes other than his scattered on the floor.

A smile suddenly lit up his face. Turning to the bathroom he pulled his boxers all the way up and walked to the door. He hesitated a moment before pushing the door open only to be hit by a wall of steam and the sound of water running. Stepping forward he let the door close behind him his eyes on the shower cubical. Ari was stood under the falling water her head tilted back as she washed out the shampoo in her hair. As he took in her naked form he could feel the blood rushing to areas he thought were over used already, but he couldn't help himself. He was in love with the girl in the shower and even if she was covered in mud he would find her the most attractive person in the universe.

As quickly as he could, before she noticed him, he stripped himself off, quietly opened the door to the shower and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Inside the cubical the sound of the water falling around Ari was a lot louder and because she had her eyes close he knew she had no idea that he was their.

_*If I really had no idea my love…* _She opened her eyes as she spoke to him. _*Then I would be a very bad example of a psychic.* _

As she looked at him he saw her eyes light up with the golden light he had seen in them before she had told him who she was. He wondered if they did that for anyone else, but right now he put that thought to one side as he stepped forward closing the gap between them. Slowly he snaked a hand around her waist as she continued to wash her hair, while his other hand made its way up from her hip, over her waist, past the soft curve of her breast till his fingers found her face. Slowly her ran the tip of his finger from her chin, up to her cheek before going to her lips.

"I thought I had dreamt you." He said his eyes looking at her full mouth and as she opened it to speak he took the opportunity to kiss her, allowing he tongue to slip into her mouth tasting her and causing a moan to escape the back of her throat. Smiling to himself he pulled her closer against him as he arms snaked around his neck and delved into his hair returning his kiss with full vigour.

_*Don't make me wait.* _She thought to him and in less than a second he pushed her against the wall, hooked her leg up to his side and in one swift thrust he entered her fully causing her head to fall back against the wall as she took in a sharp intake of air.

"Oh my gods!" She whispered as he grabbed hold of her bum lifting her so that both her legs were wrapped around him allowing him to lift her up and down onto him at the same time as he thrust into her.

As he thrust into her he buried his face into the crook of her neck kissing her there as well as nipping every now and then which cause her to tighten her grip on his hair, something that he had always loved her doing, even from the very begging when she had played with his hair to comfort him.

He suddenly felt her tighten around him as she came so he picked up his pace causing her cry out as he forced another orgasm from her before he stilled and emptied himself within her.

Breathing hard he let her go allowing her to drop her feet to the floor. As she lent against him he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Before when he had first seen her, he hadn't noticed how small she was, before she fitted just under his chin but now she just came to just above his collar bone but she still fitted perfectly against him.

"Do I still fell like a dream?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Nope, this is so much better than any dream."

"Good." She whispered going up on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, can I finish my shower?"

"Only if you let me wash your back."

"I thought you would never ask." She said turning so he could do what he wanted.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat the Doctor picked up the bottle labelled shower gel and proceeded to wash her back making sure his hands ran over every inch of skin on show, as well as washing her bum cheeks which caused her to giggle slightly as she watched him over her shoulder.

"Having fun?"

"Um hum." He sounded out still smiling but also paying attention to what his hands were doing.

Once he was done he pulled her backward until the water ran over her back washing away the soap suds before she turned around with her hand told him to turn.

"Why?"

"So I can wash your back." She said filling her palm up with the shower gel he had just used. He frowned down at her hand before slowly turning allowing her to see his back. He felt her hesitancy but he didn't move, she needed to see all the damage done, and as she reached out and started to wash his back she took her time, running her fingers over each scar and being gentle with a few of the lager ones as even after all this time they still hurt. Once she was done she did the same for him as he did for her by pulling him back to wash the soap off, but when his back was clear rather than allowing him to turn around she put her hands on his hips and he knew by the pressure she put on him that she wanted him to stay still. When her hands left his hip he tensed slightly as he felt her lips start to kiss along one of the scars that ran down the middle of his back.

"These all happened on the same day." She commented.

"A week, they all happened within a week."

She kissed a few more of the scars before her hands reached around his sides till she was pressed up against his back and her hands rested over both his hearts. Taking bother her hands he kissed them both on the palm before returning them to his chest.

"Baby steps."

"Yeah." He nodded.

The water shut off then and he could feel her starting to shake as the warmth from the water left her cold. Pushing the door open he grabbed a fluffy white towel before turning and wrapping it around her.

"You go and get warmed up, I'll be out in a few minutes." He gave her a smile before kissing her forehead and gently pushing her out of the cubical. Watching her go he closed the door to the shower and again the water started up.

.*.*.*.

Ari lent down to buckle her last shoe on as the Doctor walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and was drying his hair with on in his hand. Sitting up straight as he looked at her with a worried look she stood and walked over to him. In the time he had taken to have his shower she had towelled dried her hair the best she could before putting it up in a messy bun, she had also gotten dressed. Her suit was a crumpled mess but she had found a smart looking black skirt and pale blue shirt in her wardrobe along with a pair of stunning black sandals with killer heals, just how she liked them.

"You never used to wear heels." He said watching her as she walked over to him

"No, but then I was never this small." She smiled as she gave him a kiss without having to go up on her tip toes. "I should go back out there, let them know everything is okay."

"Oh." Was all he said looking a little crestfallen.

"I have a job now." She said shaking her head slightly. "I need to go and sort something out, but after that you can have me all to you're self."

"Promise?" He asked pulling her towards him, but before he got a proper grip on her she pulled away knowing that if she allowed him to, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Promise, and if you get ready fast enough you can come with me." He smiled at that and soon disappeared to his own room to get ready.

**A/N the new story Starting Again will be up soon.**


End file.
